The Love Square
by Yuniz
Summary: Stan comes out to Kyle during an innocent study session...but then Kenny and Cartman show up. Style, Stenny, Kyman, Kenman, lemon, some gore
1. Chapter 1

Stan led his companion into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Kyle couldn't help but feel a bit excited.

"Let's get to fucking," he spoke excitedly, probably too eagerly.

Stan stared at his best friend for a long time,with a confused look on his face. "Didn't you come over to study with me for the math test?"

"Oh right," Kyle realized, trying not to show his disappointment. He picked up his backpack and moved to sit by Stan. As he did this, his hand made the smallest bit of contact with the other boy's hand, creating a minute spark of electricity.

Stan looked up at Kyle. They stared into each other's eyes for a long, long time. Finally, after a few minutes, Stan said firmly "Ah, the wonders of static electricity. Now, time to study."

"Yes, yes, studying," Kyle quickly agreed. He sat down and pulled a binder out of his backpack, trying not to think about what had just happened.

"Right, so..." Stan's train of thought was interrupted by the mere presence of Kyle - his light scent, adorable green eyes, his gentle auburn curls. He found himself fantasizing about how good Kyle would look in a skirt. Stan then fell into a state of erotic lust, first imagining Kyle dressed as a maid, then a bunny, then a waitress.

"Um...Stan? What the hell?"

Kyle's oh so sexy voice shook Stan out of his dream. "Um...nothing." He wiped away the gobs of saliva that had accumulated on his lips, and continued to dust himself off.

As Stan did this, Kyle couldn't help but notice how cute Stan was when he was flustered. Everything from the delicate blush in his peach colored skin and to the way he tried to be as presentable as the President, why, that made Kyle hard. Yes, even he couldn't believe it. Getting a boner from your best friend isn't really the best situation to be in, especially if he is the same gender as you. However, it was happening, and it was happening fast. Kyle could already feel his, well, "thing" making a noticeable bulge in his jeans. He prayed that Stan wouldn't notice.

"Kyle, are you getting an erection?"

No such luck for him, apparently.

"Uh...well...um..."

Stan sighed. "Tell me, Kyle. Why are you getting an erection?"

"Um...well...erections often occur randomly throughout the beginning of puberty for males. It's nothing to sneeze at, really."

The black haired boy cocked his head to the side. "Huh. But see, we're already 16, which is far past the beginning of puberty."

"W-w-w-w-well, fuck you!" Kyle stammered frantically.

Stan grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. "Now listen here, you, I am sick and tired of your freaking perverted mind! I will not work with you again if - " He stopped suddenly, and looked down. Kyle looked down, and saw a large bulge in his study partner's pants.

"Stan, you're hurting me," Kyle choked out, trying to free himself from Stan's powerful grip.

Stan let go of Kyle and walked off to the side. He shuddered deeply. "How...how can this happen? I know I'm not attracted to guys...I know that." However, Kyle could tell that his friend did not know anything about his sexual preferences. He walked over to Stan.

"Look, it's alright if you're gay. I'm fine with that." Kyle was not exactly fine with Stan being gay for him, though.

"I CANNOT BE MOTHERFUCKING GAY!!" Stan screamed so loudly that starving children in Africa probably heard him. He calmed down a bit. "Kyle, my parents are going to kill me if they find out I'm gay. They'll probably disown me!"

"Don't worry about that," Kyle slowly said. "I'll protect you, stand up for you. If anyone fucks with you, they're going to get the shit beaten out of them. If no one will accept us for who we are, well, screw them! We can leave this stupid town for eternity, elope to Las Vegas! Life is too short to not enjoy it."

Stan stood speechless. "You're right," he admitted. "You are absolutely right."

"So, what do you say? Let's become butt buddies!" Kyle smiled broadly.

---

AN: The drama's just getting started xD


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again, Kenny, why are we at Stan's house?"

Eric Cartman leaned against the bannister of the staircase in Stan's house. He lifted an eyebrow and glanced shiftily at his boyfriend, Kenny McCormick.

"I mean, we were supposed to draw graffiti on Mr. Mackey's house today!" Cartman continued complaining.

"Cartman, I've got some business here," Kenny replied. He started walking up the stairs. Cartman followed.

The two walked a few paces until Kenny stopped abruptly. "This is it!"

Cartman rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up already."

"Fine," Kenny reached for the doorknob. He began to turn it...

"Oh yes! Give it to me!"

"Yeah, you want that, don't you, you little bitch?"

"Ohhh..."

"The fuck? What's going on in there?" Kenny spoke angrily. He turned the doorknob roughly and barged in.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"S-stan?" Kenny spoke in disbelief.

"K-kyle?" Cartman exclaimed.

Stan looked down at the boy he was currently penetrating. "Kyle-"

"What the fuck is going on?!?" Kyle shouted out angrily.

"Stan..." Kenny said quietly, "You're cheating on me?"

"Look, it's not what it looks like! I can explain!" Stan cried out, blushing fiercely.

Cartman walked over to Kyle. "You said you would never cheat on me. Y-y-you said you wouldn't!" He then began crying like a little pussy.

"Well-I-um-" Kyle stammered.

Stan pulled away from Kyle and began to pull his clothes back on. "Kenny, please!"

"STAN! WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME FOR THAT FUCKING KIKE!?!" Cartman yelled, now foaming at the mouth.

"Don't you dare belittle my people, you fatass!" Kyle said angrily.

"Y-y-you little f-fuck," Kenny sobbed. "You lied to me! YOU LIED TO ME, DAMMIT!"

Stan finished putting on his clothes. "Kyle, that crap about Las Vegas...you didn't mean it, did you..."

"Oh, and you're a perfect fucking angel? You were spewing all that 'I can't possibly be gay' shit when you were already in a gay relationship! And, of all people, you were with Kenny! Kenny, that fucking fucked up white trash porn star death magnet! You are such a fucking fag! I don't know how you can stand dressing out for P.E.! You probably get a fucking boner every time a guy flashes himself! Well, fuck you!" With that, Kyle gave Stan the finger and stalked out of the room.

"Kahl!" Cartman cried out. He tried to run after Kyle, but was restrained by Kenny.

"Why are you gay for Kyle? I thought you fucking hated each other!" Kenny said through his teeth, yanking Cartman back so that they were nose to nose.

"I've changed, and don't you dare question me!" Cartman said indignantly.

"Um, guys? Please, get out of my room," Stan asked hastily.

His two friends (or rather, ex-friends) turned to look at Stan.

"This isn't over," Cartman said.

"Not by a long shot," Kenny finished.

They turned to leave. Kenny stopped under the doorway.

"Stan?"

"Um, yeah?"

Kenny flipped him off. "Fuck you."

The door slammed shut.

Stan flopped onto his bed. "Goddammit."

---

AN: I've written a happy ending & an unhappy ending for this story. Tell me in your review which one you want. Voting will be open until 10/1/09. kthnxbai


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, here is the happy ending. Hope you like it ^^

-

Stan laid on his bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he was totally fucked up. Why did he lie to Kyle about his sexuality? Why did he cheat on Kenny? Why did Kyle feel the need to cheat on Cartman? What was up with Cartman and Kenny? All these questions were burning Stan's soul up.

Someone knocked on Stan's bedroom door.

"Go away," Stan said dismissively.

"No dude, you really gotta come," came Kenny's piercing voice.

"Why?" Stan asked bitterly.

"Cartman's got a gun, and he's really gonna fuck up Kyle," Kenny explained frantically.

Stan shot straight upright. "What??!?!"

---

Kenny ran down the stairs, Stan close behind. The two headed to the kitchen, with Kenny leading the way.

"Kyle!"

His trembling best friend had been backed up into a corner by Cartman's gun. The fat boy's hand was shaking violently.

"Kahl, you knew this was coming," Cartman said evenly. "I've told you before. You can't cheat on me - ever. I told you this was coming. But you didn't listen. You just had to take a chance. You just had to be unfaithful to me. Well, I'll make sure that you never do such a thing again. Never." He closed his eyes and sighed. He began to push the trigger...

"No!" Stan shouted out instinctively.

Cartman looked back at Stan. "Stan, don't get yourself into this. This is between Kyle and me."

Kenny stepped forward. "Cartman, you damn well know that you were cheating on me as well!"

"So?" Cartman shrugged. "You were with Stan. You cheated on me as well. I should shoot you too. Thanks for giving me the idea." He pulled something out of his coat pocket and threw it to Stan, who caught it. "Here you go, Stan."

Stan looked at what he had caught. It was a gun. "Cartman?!?!"

"Stan, be a pal and shoot Kenny for me, alright?" Cartman said hastily. "I gotta take down this kike."

Kyle opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, then closed it again. He seemed too scared to say anything while facing that smooth metal barrel.

"Cartman, I'm not going to shoot Kenny," Stan said firmly.

Cartman turned around and lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm not going to kill Kenny," Stan repeated.

Kenny gave a sigh of relief.

Cartman looked at Stan , then Kenny. "Stan...you pussy. You can't even kill your friend?"

"Well, yeah, dude," Stan told him.

Cartman lowered his gun and took a step towards Stan. "You fag, are you in love with Kenny?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Stan yelled.

While this conversation was going on, Kyle managed to relax a little. He looked out the window and saw Ike peering in, eyes wide.

"Oh thank god," Kyle whispered so quietly, he couldn't even hear himself. Knowing what he had to do, he bit down on his hand and used his blood to write a message to Ike.

HELP, he wrote. Ike nodded and dissapeared.

Kyle slowly went back to the corner. It appeared as if Stan and Cartman had finished arguing.

"So, Kahl," Cartman began. "Your little gay fuck buddy just gave me this

totally fucked up gay speech about sensitivity, understanding, and learning to live and let live." He took a deep breath. "And you know, I think he's right..."

Kyle nearly had a heart attack. "Really??"

"NO!" Cartman yelled with glee. "Hahaha, Kahl, you sucker! You can kiss my black ass!" Smirking, he raised his gun and pushed the trigger...

"FREEZE RIGHT THERE!"

Cartman watched the smoking gun in front of him, and looked at Kyle wincing in pain at his bleeding shoulder. He slowly turned around to see the South Park Police Force.

"Aw shit."

---

Kyle blearily opened his eyes. He couldn't tell where he was.

"Dude, you awake?"

Stan's face slowly came into view, followed by Kenny, his parents, and Ike.

"I'm up," Kyle replied softly. He looked at Ike. "Ike...thanks a lot. You saved my life."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ike blushed fiercely, hands in pockets.

A nurse with large breasts came into the room. "You've had plenty of visiting time, it's time to let Kyle rest."

"No...don't make them leave," Kyle quickly said. "Kenny, what happened to Cartman...Kenny?"

The hooded youth was apparently checking out the nurse, wolf whistling under his breath. He was miming the groping of her tits.

"KENNY!"

Kenny was brought back to reality. "Yeah?"

"What happened to Cartman?"

"He's going to juvy until he turns eighteen, then to prison for two years," Kenny recollected. "You should have seen him at his trial...he was such a whiny pussy!"

Kyle chuckled weakly. "That's Cartman, alright." He began to feel sleepy.

"Kyle, bubbeleh, should we leave?" Sheila Broflovski kindly asked.

"Yeah, I really want to rest," Kyle snuggled into the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Sleep tight," Gerald Broflovski smiled. The Broflovskis left the room. Stan looked at Kyle, then bent down and kissed him on his right cheek. He could have sworn that Kyle had blushed.

Unfortunately, Kenny had seen this. "Stan, you bastard, are you gonna do Kyle right here? Can't I join in?"

Stan laughed out loud. "Kenny, I'm not going to have sex with Kyle here!"

"Well, he needs another kiss on his other cheek," Kenny reasoned. He walked over to Kyle and quickly kissed him on his left cheek.

Kyle giggled. "You fags," He quickly became serious. "But guys, can you leave me alone? I really am tired,"

"Sure, dude," Stan readily complied. He headed for the door, trying to prevent Kenny from glomping Kyle.

"Love you guys," Kyle murmured in his sleep.

"We love you too-"

"OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I WANNA FUCK YOU SO BADLY-"

"Goddammit, Kenny!"

The door slammed shut. Kyle fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, calm for the first time in years.


End file.
